The Sexy Dragon
by Arfalaswen
Summary: Draco Malfoysta on tullut kovan luokan pop ja rocktähti ja hän nauttii kuuluisuudesta. Tyttöjäkin tulee ja menee, mutta mitä tapahtuu kun hän saa kutsun esiintyä Tylypahkassa ja törmää siellä erääseen vanhaan tuttuun? DracoHermione NevilleHermione


Disclaimer: En omista ketään näistä hahmoista, enkä paikoista. Kaikki ne kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Omistan vain ja ainoastaan juonen.

A/N: Tämä on joillekin ehkä tuttu Vuotiksesta.

---

The Sexy Dragon

Part 1.

"Hyvät naiset ja herrat, Draco "The Sexy Dragon" Malfoy!"

Sadat tytöt kiljuivat ja taputtivat yhtäaikaa. Tunnelma Suuressa Salissa  
oli hektinen ja kaaosmainen. Jokainen tyttö oli vaarassa pyörtyä. Jokainen  
halusi nähdä edes vilauksen hänestä.

Draco asteli itsevarmasti lavalle ja tarttui mikrofoniin. Hänen leveä  
hymynsä sai tytöt sekaisin. Käheällä äänellä hän kuiskasi mikrofoniin.

"Tämä on teille kaikille Tylypahkan oppilaille. Tytöt... " Draco sanoi ja  
iski silmää eturivin tytöille. Samassa bändi lavan perällä alkoi soittamaan  
ja Draco tarttui tiukemmin mikrofoniin. Pitkän kitarasoolon jälkeen Draco  
aloitti.

"Sitting here, there's an angel-" Draco aloitti pehmeällä äänellä ja tytöt  
alkoivat kirkumaan.

Salin perällä, ruskeahiuksinen 21-vuotias nuori nainen katsoi tätä näkyä  
huvittuneena. Hänen ruskeat silmänsä näyttivät halveksuvan sitä nuorta  
miestä, joka esiintyi parhaillaan lavalla. Miten ihmeessä Draco Malfoysta  
oli tullut nuorten idoli? Vielä kaksi vuotta sitten, kun he olivat viimeksi  
tavanneet, poika oli ollut kopea, röyhkeä ja ilkeä. Ja nyt kaikki tytöt  
velhomaailmassa palvoivat häntä.

"-and do they know the places where we go-" Dracon ääni kaikui Salissa.

Hermione Potter pyyhki silmäkulmiaan. Miksi kaikki pitivät tuosta nuoresta  
miehestä, jonka takia hän oli joutunut kärsimään niin paljon  
kouluvuosinaan? Kukaan ei muistanut mitä Harry oli tehnyt velhomaailman  
hyväksi, koska tuo omahyväinen ja itserakas mies oli vienyt kaiken huomion  
Harrylta. Hermione ei olisi halunnut olla niin katkera, mutta tunteilleen  
hän ei voinut mitään.

"Kiitos!" Draco huusi mikrofoniin. "Kiitos paljon! Lisää tulee illalla!"

Hermione jäi seuraamaan, kuinka nuoret tytöt tungeksivat lavan eteen,  
yrittäen ilmiselvästi saada nimikirjoituksia. Toiset taas lähtivät  
hiljalleen pois Salista, oppitunneilleen.

"Hermione."

Hermione kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja huomasi tuijottavansa Nevillen tummia  
silmiä.

"Päivää, Neville." Hermione sanoi kohteliaasti. "Etkö pidäkään yrttitiedon  
tuntia?"

"Pidän, pidän, mutta ajattelin tulla tervehtimään sinua. Näytit niin  
yksinäiseltä." Neville sanoi herrasmiesmaisesti.

Hermionen ilme muuttui haikeaksi.

"Ikävöin Harrya päivä päivältä vain enemmän." Hermione totesi hiljaa ja  
painoi päänsä alas. Sitten hän kokosi nopeasti itsensä.

"Mutta nyt minä luulen, että minun on aika lähteä omalle tunnilleni."  
Hermione sanoi hetken päästä reippaasti.

"Onko McGarmiwa vakavastikin sairas?" Neville kysyi huolestuneesti.

"No, kyllä hän tokenee. Hän tarvitsee vain aikaa." Hermione sanoi ja katsoi  
kelloaan. "Nyt olen jo myöhässä. Nähdään, Neville."

"Nähdään." Neville sanoi hymyillen ja sitten he kumpikin lähtivät eri  
suuntiin.

---

"The Sexy Dragonin esitys oli hienoa katseltavaa...en ole ikinä nähnyt niin  
energistä nuorta miestä." Ginny Weasley sanoi hymyillen opettajien pöydässä  
päivällisellä.

Hermione istahti väsyneenä alas pöytään. "Äh, älä sinäkin vain aloita,  
Ginny. Ei se esitys mitenkään ihmeellinen ollut."

Ginny kääntyi katsomaan Hermionea närkästyneenä. "Minusta se oli upea,  
Hermione."

Hermione pudisti päätään ja alkoi lajitella lautaselleen erilaisia  
ruokalajeja. Neville katsoi Hermionea myötätuntoisesti.

"Älä välitä Ginnystä, hän on vain väsynyt niihin kauhukakaroihin, joita  
hänen loitsutunnillansa on vaikka kuinka paljon." Neville sanoi iskien  
silmää.

Ginnyn ilme muuttui happamaksi. "Pitikö sinun muistuttaa minua,  
Longbottom?"

"Olen pahoillani." Neville sanoi nopeasti ja keskittyi jälleen täysin  
ruokaansa.

Hermione hymyili varovaisesti Nevillelle, mutta hän ei halunnut Ginnyn  
näkevän sitä.

"Ginevra."

Ginny kääntyi nopeasti kuultuaan tutun äänen. Sitten hän nousi ylös.

"Rehtori Kalkaros." Ginny sanoi kohteliaasti. "Miten voin auttaa?"

"Sinä voisit tulla työhuoneeseeni nyt heti ja kertoa miksi pelokas  
kolmasluokkalainen tuli hetki sitten kertomaan minulle, että hän pelkää  
sinua hirveästi." Kalkaros sanoi jäätävällä äänellä.

"Toki." Ginny sanoi pirteästi ja lähti seuraamaan rehtoria kohti Suuren  
Salin ovia.

Neville ja Hermione eivät pystyneet välttämään pientä hymyä, joka nousi  
heidän huulilleen.

"Me emme siis ole ainoat, jotka pelkäävät jollakin tavalla Ginnyä." Neville  
sanoi naurahtaen.

"Ilmeisesti emme." Hermione totesi hymyillen.

He jatkoivat syömistä kaikessa rauhassa, kunnes viiden minuutin kuluttua  
heitä häirittiin jälleen.

"Teitä tuskin haittaa, jos istun tähän." Sanoi nuoren miehen ääni  
itsevarmasti.

Hermione ja Neville kääntyivät katsomaan puhujaa. Hermionen suu loksahti  
auki, kun hän näki Dracon läheltä. Hän näytti niin erilaiselta. Komealta ja  
miesmäiseltä, ei enää pikkupojalta.

Neville tajusi myös, että kyseessä oli entinen kiusankappale Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, tämäpä mukava yllätys." Neville sanoi hieman happamasti.

Draco hymyili häikäisevän valkoisilla hampaillaan ja päätti istua alas.

"Ja kukakohan sinä olet?" Draco kysyi nyrpistäen nenäänsä.

Neville näytti loukkaantuneelta. "Neville Longbottom. Eräs, jota rakastit  
kiusata, muistatko?"

Draco näytti miettivän tarkasti. "Hmm...kyllä kai."

Hermione pudisti jälleen päätänsä. "Et ole muuttunut pätkääkään, Malfoy.  
Olet tullut jopa enemmän itserakkaaksi, jos se on mahdollista."

Nyt Draco käänsi katseensa Hermioneen. Hän näytti arvostelevan Hermionea  
katseellaan.

"Ja kukakohan kaunotar sinä olet?" Draco kysyi hurmaavalla äänellä.

Hermione irvisti miehelle. "Olen pahin vihollisesi, Malfoy."

Draco katsoi nyt hieman hermostuneena nuorta naista. Hän ei saanut päähän,  
kuka se kaunotar hänen vieressään oli.

"Kuka ihme sinä oikein luulet olevas --" Draco katkaisi lauseensa kesken.  
Hän muisti. "Aa...sinä olet Granger. Hermione Granger. Se kuraverinen."

Hermione katsoi ärsyyntyneesti Dracoa. "Potter. Olen Hermione Potter  
nykyään."

Draco virnuili. "Mistä lähtien sinä olet näyttänyt noin kauniilta ja mistä  
lähtien sukunimesi on ollut Potter?"

Neville näytti nyt vihaiselta. "Anna hänen olla, Malfoy. Sinä et häneen  
koske."

"Niinkö, Longbottom?" Draco sanoi virnuillen. "Saatanpa koskeakin."

Hermione virnuili takaisin Dracolle. "Menin Harryn kanssa naimisiin, siksi  
olen Potter. Kauneudesta en tiedä--"

"Potterin kanssa? Sen pyhän Potterin? Mutta eikö hän ole kuollut, meidän  
kaikkien onneksi?" Draco sanoi tyytyväisenä.

Hermionen kasvoille nousi järkytys. Hän ei pystynyt puhumaan Harrysta. Ei  
vielä, kun kaikki oli aivan liian hyvin muistissa. Hermionen silmäkulmat  
kostuivat ja hän nousi ylös pöydästä.

"Anna anteeksi, Neville. Minun täytyy mennä lepäämään." Hermione sanoi  
hiljaa ja lähti juoksemaan ulos Suuresta Salista.

"Katso nyt mitä sait aikaan, Malfoy!" Neville sanoi uhmakkaasti.

Draco katsoi Hermionen perään turhautuneena. "Mistä minä olisin voinut  
tietää, että tuo nainen on niin hauras? En tajua miten hän voi olla niin  
kiinni vielä siinä Potterissa."

"Etkö? Niin, no sinä et varmaankaan ole ikinä tuntenut rakastavasi jotakin  
ihmistä niin paljon, että voisit kuolla hänen puolestaan?" Neville kysyi  
vihaisesti.

Draco tunsi olonsa tyhmäksi. "En. Paitsi itseäni."

"Sitähän minäkin." Neville sanoi ja nousi ylös pöydästä. Sitten hän lähti  
nopeasti Hermionen perään.

Draco jäi tuijottamaan hölmistyneenä Nevillen perään, kunnes iso joukko  
kuudesluokkalaisia tyttöjä tuli pyytämään häneltä nimikirjoituksia.

---

A/N: Olkaa hyviä ja kommentoikaa :)


End file.
